


Where the Mountain Meets the Sea

by TheGoddessDivine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessDivine/pseuds/TheGoddessDivine
Summary: The sleepy mountain town of Endor never stood a chance against the corporate greed of Snoke Enterprises. In a desperate plea, Mayor Organa hires you to be the city’s attorney to help the locals combat the company’s destructive onslaught. It’s a hopeless case, but something about the City of Endor draws you in and seals your fate with it.However, as you dig deeper into the city’s history and the people themselves, you find that all is not as it seems. The line between right and wrong blurs as the passion from both sides fractures your spirit and consumes everything in its path.Amidst the chaos and war ragging between Snoke Enterprises and the City of Endor, you find yourself drawn to a certain local who also struggles to find the distinction between good and bad…Together, you and Ben Solo will do you what you must to find common ground at the most unstable and ferocious of places: where the mountain meets the sea.





	1. Chapter 1

“After reviewing the evidence and considering both party’s arguments,” you bit the inside of your bottom lip hard enough to taste iron, anxious to hear the next words out of the Judge’s mouth, “I rule in favor of Snoke Enterprises. Their motion to dismiss based on a lack of subject matter jurisdiction is granted.”

Your stomach dropped.

“Whether the five plots of land in question were obtained legally is not answerable here today. This court does not have the power to rule on this controversy-”

You began to lose focus on the judge’s words. They were distant and unimportant now. Turning your head slightly, you looked behind you to see Secretary Holdo’s eyes brimming with tears. Sheriff Finn’s lips were pursed tight as he shook his head in disgust at the Judge’s order. You couldn’t bring yourself to even look at Poe Dameron who you could feel was seething in his seat.

But as you turned away, your eyes caught Mayor Organa’s.

Her serene and powerful face made you freeze. An energy of calm and control ebbed off her and filled the courtroom. When she winked and smiled at you, you _knew_ this wasn’t over.

Turning back to face the judge, you held you head high and listened to the rest of what they were saying. She finished her remarks, dismissed fee requests, and beat her gavel in closing. You refused to glance at the other side, choosing instead to pack your things with care and control. You could practically _feel_ Ms. Phasma leering over at you.

“Great, just _great_. What the fuck are we going to do now?” Poe stood, wiping a hand across his face in agitation as he stood.

“Calm down Poe. We will file a different motion in the appropriate court. Isn’t that right, Counselor?” Mayor Organa stood as well, straightening her blouse.

“Yes ma’am. I will file the proper papers right away and figure out how on _earth_ the opposing council pulled that out of their ass.” You snapped your briefcase shut and looked up at the townspeople who had put their trust in you.

“You may feel like this was a loss today, but I assure you it wasn’t. This was a miniscule battle in the war that I will bring thundering to Snoke Enterprises’ doorsteps. I will do my very best to ensure that the City of Endor will not be exploited by corporate greed.”

A snort from behind your shoulder made the hair on the back of your neck stand. You spun on your heel to snarl a remark at the unwelcomed intruder.

“Mr. Hux, I suggest you stick close to your attorney. There is no need for you to speak to any of my clients,” you warned the ginger haired man strolling towards you.

His suit was far too expensive to be wearing at such a hearing. His well-trimmed beard and slicked back hair only further agitated you, the expensive cologne wafting off him trying to choke you through your nostrils. He waived his hand in dismissal.

“I’m not here to talk to _them_ , counselor. Just delivering a little something to you.” He sneered, glancing over your shoulder as he handed you a sealed envelope.

You snatched the paper from his hand, turning your back to him to signal his dismissal. He left without another word, leaving a trail of arrogance in his wake. Poe frowned.

“Can I _please_ punch that guy in the face?” he huffed, cracking his knuckles absentmindedly.

“No, because then I would have to arrest your dumbass.” Finn crossed his arms across his chest. Though he was out of his police uniform for the hearing, he still looked as authoritative as ever.

“Alright everyone. That’s enough, I have a bitching headache. Let’s go get lunch, my treat.” Mayor Organa ushered everyone to the door. You grabbed the last of your things, allowing everyone else to go ahead of you.

“That means you too counselor.” Mayor Organa stood at the exit of the now empty courtroom, holding the door open slightly.

“No thank you, ma’am. I have a lot of work to do. Maybe some other time?” You walked towards her, heels clacking loudly. She shook her head and laughed softly.

“You kids and your work ethic. You need to rest once and a while or you’ll burn out. And I told you, don’t call me ma’am. Makes me feel older than dirt. Leia is just fine.” You both walked out of the courthouse, the drizzling mist outside seeping into your core.

“Yes Leia, I apologize. I will stop by for a drink here soon, how about that?” you offered her a smile, which she returned with a nod.

“Alright, I will hold you to that. Have a nice evening counselor, try to get some rest.”

You both parted ways, going to your respective cars. Tossing your briefcase inside, you slid into the driver’s seat and cranked up the heat. The mountains always held a chill to them, leaving you in a constant shivering state. Smoothing your now damp hair back, your eyes landed on the envelope that Mr. Hux had given you. Pursing your lips, you reached for it and ripped it open quickly.

You skimmed it once. Then twice. Upon the third read over, you were crinkling the pages in a simmering rage. Throwing it onto the passenger seat you backed up your car and sped off, wondering how possible it might for an attorney to get away with murder.

* * *

 

The Endor Division of Snoke Enterprises was a disgustingly modern building. Harsh angles and unnatural white contrasted the lush forest around it. You curled your lip at it as you walked up the white marble steps, making a mental note to check the building codes for the historic district of Endor.

It has been three days since the hearing. Upon arriving home afterwards, you pinned the letter Mr. Hux gave you to your wall and stared at it for the past 72 hours, pacing like a caged animal in your small cabin. Every time you made a plan, it seemed that a new one would gestate, starting the process all over again. You ate and slept little in those hours, working furiously to prepare the new documents to file for Mayor Organa.

Mind finally made up, you called the number on the business card attached to the letter and scheduled a meeting with Mr. Hux. You wore your best skirt suit and made sure to take care with your hair and makeup. Going into battle required the finest armor after all.

As you walked into the belly of the beast, you felt no fear. Your mind was made, and there was no changing it. You strode towards the chrome elevators, attempting to catch one that was beginning to close.

“Hold please!” you picked up the pace when you saw a large hand reach out to grip the door in compliance. Without even seeing the owner of the hand, you knew he was a working man. Though his nails were trimmed, fresh earth sat wedged under his fingernails. Small scars traced the tops of the protruding knuckles, telling tales of long labor.

The door slid back open to allow you entrance. You looked up to thank the only occupant in the small space. Rich brown eyes met yours and you suddenly felt very overdressed. The man wore heavy boots and dark working jeans. They had splashes of mud along the legs, though he clearly did not care in the slightest. A heavy forest green flannel covered a dark grey shirt underneath.  

“Floor?”

“Uhm, oh let me see,” you shuffled with the papers in your briefcase, cheeks flushing with embarrassment to not know the information already.

“Who are you seeing?” his deep voice reverberated from his chest, though his tone was clearly impatient.

“Armitage Hux.”

He pressed the seventh floor and then the ninth before leaning back and facing forward. You were doing your very best not to stare but he was so, _out of place_.

His long dark hair was pushed out of his face, which had a scruffy goatee that stretched from his upper lip down to his chin. The aroma of mountain woods, musk, and fresh cigars mingled with your peony and crisp citrus perfume – anchored to your skin with an earthy vetiver.

_Maybe he’s a maintenance worker? Or one of the miners…_

The soft ding of the elevator drew your attention forward as the doors opened. The man made no movement, alerting you to the fact that this was your floor. You cleared your throat and moved forward briskly, fighting the urge to look back over your shoulder. Self-control lost as you risked a peek, finding his smoldering eyes staring back at you. A trill voice ended the moment and the elevator doors closed.

“Hello counselor, you must be Mr. Hux’s 2 o’clock.” A blonde woman greeted you to your left from behind her desk. You smiled politely and nodded, handing her the business card that had been sealed in the envelope. She took it with a smile and made a few movements on her keyboard.

“Mr. Hux will be right with you. He is just finishing up a conference call.”

You nodded and took a seat, shifting uncomfortably in the modern design chair.

“I hope Mr. Solo didn’t bother you,” the receptionist said apologetically after a moment, leaning forward some.

“I’m sorry, who?” the chair made a loud squeaking noise as you shifted again to try and get comfortable.

“Mr. Ben Solo, from the elevator? My apologies, it had looked as though you two had been speaking.” She shook her head and immediately began clacking away at her computer again. You furrowed your brows.

_Ben Solo? Why did that name sound so familiar-?_

“Ah yes, counselor!” You startled some at the unnecessarily loud voice of Mr. Hux. “Please, come in. I hope you weren’t waiting long.” He held the door to his office open as you stepped inside, relieved to be free of that awful chair.

“Can I get you something to drink?” he swaggered over the small bar in his office, glancing over his shoulder to look you up and down appreciatively.

_That’s right, take the distraction._

“No. This will be short, I wouldn’t bother even making yourself one.” You flipped your hair over your shoulder and pulled the envelope out of your briefcase.

Hux’s upper lip twitched.

“Perhaps you didn’t read the letter carefully counse-“

“Oh no, I read it just fine,” you began, unfolding it carefully as to make sure the check inside did not flutter to the floor, “It was quite the hefty offer, I must say. To try and bribe me to leave my clients means you’re truly desperate. And what’s even better, it tells me you have something to hide.”

You savored the look of anger that passed over his face as he tried to maintain his composure. He poured himself a drink as he spoke, attempting to look unbothered.

“You would be an idiot to pass on this. It is a one-time deal, you will receive no mercy moving forward.”

You chuckled and stalked towards the well-dressed man, leaving your briefcase on the floor. You tossed the letter on his desk as you passed it, holding only the check in one hand. Hux’s eyes continued to roam over your figure as you approached nearer and nearer, a smirk twitching in the corners of his mouth.

“Mr. Hux,”

“Please, call me Armitage,” he said a little too quickly. You willed yourself to keep from snorting in his face as you stood nearly chest to chest, your advances coming to a halt.

Taking the check, you trailed the paper slowly up his chest, keeping your eyes locked on his.

“Mercy,” you said slowly, dipping the check in his drink, “is for a wounded animal. I have no intention of wounding or being wounded.” His eyes darted to your cleavage, unaware of the paper soaking up his liquor or your free hand reaching into your pocket. Confusion momentarily flashed across his face, but it was soon replaced with fear as your thumb ignited the lighter you held beneath the soaked check.

“I make clean kills.” You whispered.

And with that, you lit the check, causing Hux to yelp and jump back as the flame nearly engulfed his well-trimmed beard.

“Are you _fucking_ insane!” he yelled at you as you dropped the burning check onto the floor, turning to grab your briefcase. “I could have you arrested for this!” he continued to yell as he stomped out the flame.

The scent of singed carpet unpleasantly filled the room, though you noted it smelt better than his cologne.

“Consider us even, then, that I didn’t report you for attempting to bribe an attorney. Here is a bit of free legal advice. _Always_ consult with your attorney before speaking to opposing council.” You gave a little wiggle of your fingers in goodbye. “See you in court, Armitage.”

With that, you opened the door to his office and strode out with your head held high. Your glorious movie scene exit, however, was interrupted as you smacked into the large chest of a person you had not anticipated waiting on the other side of the door. He gripped your arm roughly as you nearly fell on your ass from the force of your impact.

“Solo! Remove that arsonist from the building!” Hux yelled as he continued to stomp out the flame.

“Arsonist?” Ben looked back up from you and released your arm, his brow quirked up in amusement at Hux’s frantic stomping.

You pushed past him, reaching the elevator to find it already waiting on that floor. You stepped inside, the door closing as Ben turned to stalk after you once he realized what had happened in Hux’s office. You held his furious eyes with a smirk until the door slide shut with a soft ding, just out of his grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed in a blur as you prepared to file the new court documents. Papers adorned your cabin floor in neat piles, creating a small cityscape throughout the room. Leia had been blowing your phone up, threatening to have Finn come drag you out of your cabin if you didn’t go mingle with society. Fearing her more than the wrath of God, you showered and slipped on a pair of jeans and a cozy sweater before heading into town early one morning.

Your rental cabin was only a few miles from the main street of Endor. Small tourist shops lined either side of the few mile of stretch, advertising knickknacks, local delicacies, and other goods for sale. The shadows of the mountain still stretched over the town as it awoke, the morning air crisp and cool. You pulled up to Connix Coffee, pleased to see Sheriff Finn’s cruiser already there. Early morning company over coffee was one of the truly pleasant moments of life.

The bell gave a soft ding as you walked into the cozy coffee shop. Your nostrils were immediately greeted by the scent of freshly ground espresso and fresh baked scones. Sheriff Finn and Poe looked up from where the table they were sitting at. You smiled at them both while yawning a ‘good morning.’

“Well thank god you’re alive, I was worried corporation goons murdered you.” Poe smiled back as he raised his steaming cup of coffee to his lips.

“Christ, Poe, don’t say that,” Finn chided him with a kick to the shin. He waved you over to join them both, clearing some of the discarded newspaper pages out of the way. “Kaydel is just pulling something out of the oven, I’m sure she will be back up front here in a second.”

Kaydel Ko Connix was one of your favorite locals in town. Her no bullshit attitude, loud motorcycle, and quirky laugh were as endearing as they were terrifying. She made a mean cup of joe that usually came with a flirty wink and the latest town gossip.

As if on cue, you heard a loud ‘ _fuck_!’ from the back kitchen. All three of your heads snapped in concern as Kaydel kicked the kitchen door open, her hands filled with trays of fresh baked scones.

“Dropped my fucking phone _again_!” she grumbled as she blew a stray hair out of her face, setting the trays into the display case. “I am going to be keeping Rose in business with all my broken tech alone.”

Her eyes met yours and lit up, waving you up to the counter.

“My god she lives! Poe was just saying you got your brains blown out by the Snoke assholes,” she tsked her and shook her head, “Damn pity. I was just starting to warm up to you!”

She shot you a sly wink before asking if you were getting your usual.

“Always Kaydel. I don’t know what the hell I am going to do when I head back to Coruscant after the case is done. You’ve got me hooked, are you sure you don’t lace your espresso with something?”

She gave a hearty laugh before preparing your latte, pumping equal amounts of white chocolate and lavender into the cup before tampering the espresso.

“I mean, nothing more than the usual crack cocaine.”

“Oi, I am sitting right here ladies!” Sheriff Finn raised his hands in exasperation. You shot him a smile as you dug out some cash from your back pocket.

“So, Kaydel, what’s the latest gossip?” you leaned across the counter, watching her steam the milk with care.

“Hmm, let’s see…oh! Speaking of the big city, I heard that there is some sort of underground fight club going on in Coruscant. Sweaty, shirtless men beating the shit out of one another and all that good stuff.”

Finn plugged his ears and began to hum nonsense to block out your conversation as Poe raced to your side.

“Yes, hello, I heard something about sweaty men hitting one another?” he rested his chin on his fist, eyebrows arched to high heaven.

“Oh yes Poe, we should go stakeout the scene sometime! That would be so much fun, I haven’t gone to Coruscant in ages,” Kaydel excitedly looked from you to Poe as she stirred your drink. “Please tell me you’re not a goody-goody like Finn, Counselor.” She slid your cup across the counter.

“For your information, I am a man of the law!” Finn narrowed his eyes at the three of you, sipping his drink grumpily. You laughed and went to join him, sliding the chair out to accommodate you.

“C’mon, you should come too! It would lots of fun.” You smiled at Finn after watching his eyes momentarily skip to Poe before settling back on you.

“I mean – I suppose one night of fun wouldn’t hurt. I could go when I am off-duty anyway…”

“That’s the spirit!” Kaydel raised her mug in agreement, eyes lit with excitement. “We can go tomorrow night, that’s when everyone meets up for the fights. Or, uh, so I heard.” She cheekily put a finger up to her lips.

Poe returned to his seat and offered you some of the scone he bought. You broke off a piece and thanked him, stuffing it into your mouth. The radio station Kaydel had on was playing soft bluegrass, the dreamy vocals and banjo causing your foot to bounce. As you opened your mouth to ask Finn a question, the soft _ding_ of the door caught your attention.

Glancing over your shoulder as you took a sip of your coffee, you nearly choked when you saw Ben Solo’s huge frame enter the small shop. He was dressed for working at the lumberyard, work boots and dark jeans fit nicely to his frame with several layers of shirt, flannel, and jacket on. A few other miners and lumberjacks entered behind him as they lined up with empty thermoses in hand.

“Mornin’” he greeted Kaydel gruffly, rubbing the sleep out of eyes.

“Why hello! You off to murder and destroy the only thing keeping this town alive?” Kaydel mockingly smiled at him before scowling and taking his thermos, filling it with the dark roast behind her. Ben’s face remained emotionless as he paid her and took his thermos to the coffee bar, ignoring her comment. You noticed he still dropped several dollars into the tip jar before making his way towards the cream and sugar.

You turned back to face the table, head down in hopes that he would not recognize you. Finn kept his attention on the newspaper, genuinely unconcerned with the newcomers’ presence. Poe, on the other hand, had his jaw clenched tight as he glared at the men.

“Disgraceful,” he muttered under his breath, reaching to grab his coffee.

“What was that?” one of the miners spoke up, his voice thick with accusation.

You kept your back towards all of them, glaring at Poe to shut up. This really was not the time or place, you didn’t need anything to threaten your case.

“He was talking about me being from the big city. We aren’t talking to you.” You spoke as firmly as you would in the courtroom.

Silence stretched in the small space as the man accepted your lie. They all began to file out one by one, walking towards their worksite a few blocks away. Poe began reading the newspaper pages Finn was done with to distract himself. There were only two remaining men left at the coffee bar.

“Have they gotten that stench out of Hux’s office yet?” you paused as one of the miner’s spoke to the only other man left. Ben Solo’s deep voice shamelessly replied.

“Nope, they are just going to have to tear up the burnt piece and replace the carpet. Whole place fucking reeks of singed fibers.”

You did your best to suppress the smirk that tugged at the corners of your mouth.

“So, his crazy ex-girlfriend showed up and just tried to burn the place? Fucking wild, man.” you froze, color rising to your cheeks. Ben Solo grunted before a small laugh left his lips.

“Crazy bitch, am I right?” Ben said before the soft _ding_ of the bell signaled their exit. His tone told you that he _knew_ you were sitting right there despite your best effort to stay hidden.

Before Poe or Finn could say a word, you stood up quickly with your chair scraping loudly in protest. You pushed the door open and stalked after the two men who were already several strides ahead of you. The coolness of the air burned your nose and made your eyes water.

“Ben Solo!” your voice came out angrier than you had intended.

Both men stopped in their tracks. The one you did not know turned and arched his brow at you before looking at Ben.

“I guess I’ll see you at work. Uh, good luck.” He turned and kept walking, leaving Ben with his back still turned to you.

“Can I help you Counselor? I really need to be getting to work, so whatever you –“

“Fuck you.” The snarl escaped your lips before you could help it, fists balled at your side.

He spun on his heel, face masked in anger and undeniable shock. Getting a better look at him, you cursed how good he looked in the early mountain light. His longish hair was pushed out of his face, facial hair trimmed some so that he didn’t look scruffy. Those full, pouty lips distracted you momentarily before he spoke.

“ _Excuse me_?”

“You heard me. How dare you call me a bitch. And in my presence, no less.”

Pausing for only a moment, Ben began to close the space between the two of you, thermos gripped in one hand with the other shoved into his jacket pocket. He stopped when he was only a few feet away, close enough that you had to angle your head up some to meet his eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was discussing Hux’s crazy ex-girlfriend who came to his office the other day. And that conversation wasn’t for your ears.” His dark eyes watched your face as he spoke, his head tilting slightly.

“Oh really, is that what you’re telling people?” you challenged, stepping slightly closer in a display of dominance. His size wasn’t intimidating to you, you’d put larger men in their place in the courtroom.

What did surprise you, was when he took another step closer as well. You were having to crane your neck to look at him.

“That’s what happened, Counselor. How would you know? It’s not like you were there.” His voice was a challenge, deep and heavy between the two of you. He smelt of pine trees and dark roast coffee, the scent swirling between the small space.

Why was he protecting you? You had only threatened Hux for reporting you, not Ben Solo. What was a pawn lumberjack to you in taking down the king? Something about the way he spoke and assessed you, however, made you slightly uneasy. He held an importance about him that brought the question to the forefront of your mind.

“Why were you there that day? A lumberjack never has any place in that corporate building. You’re just a grunt to them.”

Anger flashed across his face as he pulled his hand of his jacket to jab a finger at you.

“Watch what you say about shit you know nothing about.” He growled at you, his long digit nearly poking into your sternum. You swatted it away in annoyance, glaring back at him as he looked shocked, enraged, and impressed once again.

“I know more than you think.”

He laughed deep and heartily at that, shaking his head in a way that made his hair swing into his face. He used his free hand to run his fingers through it and push it back into place.

“Clearly, you don’t,” his confidence again unsettled you as he began to back away, “Have a nice day Counselor. Try to be a good little girl scout.” He gave you a two fingered salute at his temple before bringing his thermos to his smirking mouth, turning to walk away.

You stood stunned, mouth agape at the gall. You watched him a little while longer, agitated with the swagger in which he walked with.

* * *

 

“He is Mayor Leia’s son?!” your voice came out in a shout despite your best attempts to stay calm.

Poe, Finn, and Kaydel looked at you as if it were as common knowledge as the sky being blue.

“Well, duh. She retook her maiden name ‘Organa’ after her divorce from Ben’s dad. I thought you knew, honestly. What was with the googly eyes you were making at each other?” Poe looked as confused as you, though clearly for a different reason.

You ignored his comment.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me? It is very important to know any sort of familial relations between my client and the opposition!” your hands were on your hips as you paced in agitation.

It made sense now why Ben was higher up in the company. He was their link to the Mayor. A weak spot in an otherwise steel wall.

“It’s not exactly a happy topic of conversation, alright? Leia doesn’t talk to anyone about it. She had a nasty divorce with Han Solo and hasn’t even spoken to Ben in years. Or, rather, Ben hasn’t spoken to her in years.” Finn was looking at you with an odd expression.

“It’s really not anyone’s business. I don’t want anymore talk about it in my shop. Leia deals with enough shit without us talking about the skeletons in her closet.” Connix ended the conversation with that solidified remark, wiping down the counter with a rag.

You thought about arguing or pushing further, but the room already felt uncomfortable and thick with emotion. Instead, you nodded and retook your seat.

“Alright, I’m sorry. It took me off guard was all,” you chewed your bottom lip in thought, working through the problems in your head.

“Let’s not think about it right now, okay? We have a fun night out tomorrow to plan.” Poe smiled warmly at you before beginning setting out the details for the next evening’s trip to Coruscant.

Finally, you let the matter go and joined in the planning. Despite your best efforts, however, the image of Ben Solo from that morning still dominated your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see the aesthetic blog for this fic, please check out:   
> https://where-the-mountain-meets-the-sea.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

You left Connix Coffee around noon having finished planning for your Friday trip to Coruscant with Poe, Finn, and Kaydel. Much to everyone’s glee, Finn had insisted on being the designated driver, though you noticed a slight fall of Poe’s face when Finn said he wouldn’t be drinking.

It felt comforting to know that you had good people watching out for you, and you were genuinely excited to go out with them. You hadn’t allowed yourself a fun evening with friends in what felt like eons. You knew this fun evening out was exactly what you needed to stay sane with the caseload. The pressure was beginning to mount as Snoke Enterprises made more desperate actions to stop the lawsuit. Fun, it felt like, was exactly what you needed.

You unlocked your car to grab your laptop bag, carefully balancing the to-go cup Kaydel had prepared for you onto the roof. Slinging the bag onto your shoulder and grabbing the precious caffeine, you sipped it as you locked your car and walked in the direction of the library.

The town was small enough that you could reach everything within reasonable walking distance. The library was one of the nicest buildings on the main street, having recently been gutted and entirely renovated to accommodate new computers, a recording studio, and study rooms. The local high school and community college had been fundraising for years to get it done, and now it was the shimmering jewel of the city.

The outside of the building, however, was still a historical shrine to the city’s past. The librarian, Maz Kanata, had insisted that the building itself only receive a good power wash and a new coat of paint. She was rumored to be as old as the building itself, though you thought she looked spectacular for her age.

Maz happened to be one of your favorite locals. Her wide, crinkling eyes and thoughtful smile held within them the entire history and spirit of the city, though they also contained a fire and wit that could burn the whole place down if she so desired. She had proven a vital asset to the case and to your research; no book seemed to contain plethora of knowledge that she possessed.

You pulled one of the large doors of the library open, cursing momentarily at its ancient weight, before slipping inside the light-filled atrium. Long columns of smooth oak lined the circular entrance, giving it the appearance of a mountain palace. Maz sat at the front desk like a queen at her throne.  

“Good morning Ms. Kanata,” you smiled in greeting as you walked up, flipping through the sign in book to reserve a study room.

“Ah! Our _Boudicea_ returns to help us fight Rome! How goes the battle, my lady?” Maz leaned on the counter, giving you a mischievous smile.

“You know, Ms. Kanata, Boudicea’s uprising against the Romans failed tragically. Perhaps you should choose a nickname with better luck,” you teased, flipping through the pages with care.

Maz scoffed and tsked her tongue at you.

“Centuries after her death, _Boudicea_ inspired the great Queen Elizabeth _and_ had poems and statutes dedicated to her. She may have lost the battle, but Rome eventually fell, did it not?”

Maz’s gaze was like warm honey pouring down your spine, settling you and feeding your tired soul. You smiled up at her after finding an open room and writing your name in the space beside it.  

“You’re right, I should be honored by such a comparison.”

“That’s my _Boudicea_ , keeping up the good fight. Is there anything I can help you with my dear?”

About to turn her down, you suddenly remembered wanting to check the historical district zoning laws around Snoke Enterprises’ ugly building.

“Actually, there is.”

You quickly explained the situation and your hunches, with Maz nodding along the way in deep thought. Without a word, she gracefully stood and waived for you to follow her.

She took you to the back where the public records were kept, winding through the aisles of books and displays. You waited patiently as she thumbed through the various papers and documents. Maz muttered to herself as she wandered around the small area, searching here and there. Your mind began to drift the events of the morning. To Ben Solo. To his big stupid face and stupid arrogance, and stupid swagger in which he walked…

“Your mind is elsewhere, _Boudicea_. Where is it?” Maz’s voice brought you back to the room, startling you for a moment.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Just a lot on my mind,” you smiled apologetically, “I learned some new information this morning that I have been trying to work through is all.”

“And what would that be, hmm?”

“I-I don’t want to gossip. It’s not really any of my business I guess. I just didn’t-“

“You know about Mayor Organa’s son, don’t you?”

Maz looked at you with an arched brow and pursed lips. She passed you the documents she had found, sighing loudly as she propped her head up with one hand and leaned across the top of the bookcase.

“It’s tricky family business. Lot’s of hurt and pain that time has yet to heal.”

You nodded, looking down at the papers in your hands. Maz hummed in thought for a moment.

“If you want to know more, I suppose you could ask Ranger Skywalker. He is Mayor Ogana’s brother, lives out in the national forest and serves as a park ranger. Ben Solo lived with him for a while.”

You opened your mouth to ask the questions that were starting to form in your head, but Maz raised a hand to keep you quiet.

“It’s not my place to discuss. But if you believe it pertinent to the case, Luke Skywalker is where I would start.”

You chewed your bottom lip for a moment, nodding as you organized your thoughts.

“Thank you, Ms. Kanata. I appreciate the advice as well as the documents.”

You gave her one last smile before gathering everything and heading towards your study room.

“Be careful, _Boudicea_.”

Maz’s voice called out to you, but when you turned to inquire what exactly she meant, she was already gone.

* * *

 

When Friday evening finally arrived, you found yourself in the passenger seat of your own car, singing at the top of the lungs with Poe and Kaydel as Finn drove and laughed.

“You all sound absolutely _awful_ ,” Finn was chortling as Poe hit a particularly high note, earning applause from you and Kaydel.

“I sound fucking spectacular!” Poe beamed at the rearview mirror and gave Finn one of his signature winks.

The alcohol that you had knocked back at Kaydel’s was making your head spin and limbs tingle. The loose halter top dangling across your chest was flittering from the wind of the open window, which was also causing your hair to annoyingly stick to your lip-gloss. Kaydel was talking about fight-club etiquette and safety, pouting her lips when Finn prohibited any of you from betting. That, apparently, was his boundary for the semi-illegal activity of the evening.

Finn pulled up near the harbor, parking along a packed street of cars. Stepping out of the car, you surveyed the area, noting that there was no one in sight. Nothing could be heard except for the call of seagulls and the lapping of the ocean meeting the docks.

“Uhh, are you sure this is the right place Kaydel?” Poe’s face looked a little concerned as he stepped out of the backseat, giving the area the same once over as you.

Kaydel grabbed his hand and sashayed towards an abandoned warehouse, still singing catchy pop songs horribly offkey. Finn offered you his arm with a smile, which you gladly took, cursing yourself for wearing heels. You felt and looked good though despite your teetering like a baby horse.

Once the four of you came to a back door behind the warehouse, Kaydel knocked four times, scrunching her nose at the fishy air.

“Sorry about the smell, the harbor always reeks.”

Before anyone could respond, the door slid open to reveal a large man filling the entirety of the doorframe. He had a large cauliflowered ears from his days of fighting and thick bands of black tattooed along both arms. He said nothing but arched an eyebrow at your gaggle, clearly amused at the sight. Having been the only one to previously have been there, Kaydel spoke for all four of you.

“Is the Force with you, brother?” she asked, smirking drunkenly.

“Always,” the man responded gruffly, stepping aside and motioning for the four of you to enter.

You filed through one by one, entering a small manager’s room with stairs leading to a basement. Kaydel waived for you all to follow her as she lead you down the many steps. A soft roar echoed against the walls as you stepped down the first few stairs. The noise increased with each descending step you took, and soon you realized the roar was cheerful screaming mixed with blaring rock music. Once at the bottom of the stairs, the area opened to a large, poorly lit underground storage facility, stretching at least a football field in length.

A packed but well-stocked bar lined one wall with various crates shoved up against the other. A few patrons sat on top of the crates, having risked the drunken climb to get a better view of the theatrics below. The center of the room had been dug out some, making a small dirt arena that was lined by the cheering onlookers. Through the throng of people, you barely made out two shirtless and sweaty men circling each other inside. On the far side of the room was a dancefloor where sweaty bodies writhed and moved together to the heavy beat music. There must have been close to 500 people in the space, making the air musky with booze, sweat, and sex.

Kaydel grabbed your hand and drug you towards the bar.

“C’mon, I need another drink!”

You followed gleefully, loudly apologizing as Kaydel pushed past the line of people demanding the bartender’s attention. Once at the sticky countertop, Kaydel gave a sharp whistle, causing the head of the one of the bartenders to whip around.

“Jyn! Over here!” Kaydel laughed and waived her arm around dramatically after calling out to the woman.

Jyn smiled and came over immediately, much to the dismay of others who had been waiting.

“I haven’t seen you here in ages, love. What’ll it be?”

Jyn’s accent rolled off her tongue languidly, making you lean closer to hear better. She was an older tall and serious looking woman, one that you wouldn’t want to pick a fight with. Her dark hair was pulled back to the nap of her neck with a towel slung over her shoulder.

Kaydel ordered ‘the usual’ which resulted in a smirk from Jyn and a _very_ strong red cocktail in your hand. Kaydel gave her a flirty smile and kept the tab open before grabbing your waist and pulling you towards Poe and Finn who had joined the crowd around the pit.

“How do you know her?” you yelled above the music, teasing Kaydel as drank some of the potent cocktail.

“Long story, I’ll tell you some other time!” Kaydel yelled back, shoving her way through to stand next to Poe and Finn. The loud announcer hurried people to place bets for the next fight as he introduced the two fighters.

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, get your bets in, don’t let yourself miss this one! Our reigning champ…”_

Poe and Finn made space for the two of you between them, Poe sipping some of the drink when you offered it to him. He scrunched his nose and winced before laughing.

“You’re not going to be able to walk well later with that in your system!”

_“…newcomer Teedo takes on the one, the only…”_

You merely smiled and took another large gulp before looking towards the pit and nearly spitting the drink right out of your mouth. Kaydel gave you an odd look before looking at the pit and laughing maniacally in disbelief.

“Holy fucking shit,” she managed between intakes of air.

_“…KYLO REN!”_

You stared in shock as the large figure hopped down into the ring, his muscular arms and thick torso covered in sweat and dirt. His soaked hair clung to his scalp as he pushed it back and wrapped an elastic around the longer parts, knuckles covered in already blood-stained tape. Once the half-manbun was up, he grabbed a nearby bottle on the ledge of the pit and knocked back a large swig as his opponent entered the ring as well. Women and men alike screamed in anticipation, money waiving and passing between hands.

“Is that…” Finn couldn’t believe his eyes either as the four of you stared with mouths agape.

“ _Ben Solo,_ ” You muttered softly, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

The sharp ring of a bell signaled the start of the fight, and in a flash Teedo lunged with fist raised in the air.

But Kylo Ren was faster.

The sound of fist meeting bare flesh filled the air as Kylo’s large knuckles made contact with Teedo’s face, a satisfied cheer following quickly after. You watched with equal parts fascination and fear as the dance began. The two men fought like beasts, grunting and spewing drunken curses as one another.

You winced when Teedo was able to land a punched in Kylo’s gut, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over for only a moment before bringing a swift uppercut to Teedo’s jaw, knocking the smaller man back. Kylo was on top of him quickly, dragging the man into a headlock as Teedo flailed and kicked.

Sweat and blood dripped and mingled with the dirt, their bare feet kicking up dust. As Kylo struggled to maintain control on his captive, his wild eyes ran over the crowd in amusement. When they passed over the four of you, his head immediately shot back, eyes settling on yours for a long moment. Your breath caught in your chest, the chaos freezing and moving slowly as you both stared intensely at one another. A hot blush crept to your cheeks at the intimacy of the moment, your lips parted in sudden thirst.

Then, to your surprise, his corner of his full lips curled into a cocky, knowing smirk before he brought a solid punch to Teedo’s core. You reacted with the motion, body jerking involuntarily as you blinked and returned to your surroundings. Poe, Finn, and Kaydel must not have noticed the passing moment as they cheered and screamed along with the rest of the crowd.

Down here, there were no sides. There was no conflict or lawsuit. This was a neutral territory.

Kylo began to fight with a new vigor as he pummeled the smaller man, knowing now _exactly_ who was watching. He had something to prove now.

It was feral and raw; the primal instinct dripping from his knuckles in crimson homage to gods of a simpler time. Self-restraint was nowhere to be found in the filthy, revenge-soaked pit.

Only power.

Only domination.

Only Kylo Ren.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool brick wall against your back felt relaxing to your sore muscles. Poe, Finn, and Kaydel were still lost in the throng of dancers, Poe’s raised hands barely visible from the place you stood. The corner in which you were slumped was dark with various couples buried in each other’s faces around you. Thankfully the thundering music prevented you from hearing their wet, drunken noises.

Finishing the third - fourth?- drink that Kaydel had thrust in your hand, you set the glass down next to your foot, nearly toppling over in your stupor. You laughed at yourself and hummed to the music as you stood back up. Although you were far from the center of the dancefloor, the bodies of those moving along to the music were extremely close to you, heat radiating off them. Once the fighting had finished for the evening, everyone immediately flooded the other side of the basement, writhing in alcohol fueled lust.

You swayed to the rhythm, finding it to as intoxicating as the drinks you had consumed. Though you were soaked in sweat and spilled drinks, your muscles screaming out in exhaustion, you couldn’t help your shoulders from rolling along with your hips. Pulling your e-cigarette from your back pocket, you pulled a sweet-mint breath and released the vapor into the air. The nicotine made you head buzz pleasantly, adding to the smooth and pleasant atmosphere.

The sudden squeal of girl turned your attention to the right in time to see her high-heel snap, sending her flying to the floor. You made a movement towards her in comradery, but her friends were by her side immediately to help her to her feet.

“How’d you sneak that in here, little bear?”

You shuddered as a warm body pressed up against yours, facial hair grazing your jaw as he leaned down to speak in your ear, voice competing with the loud music. His voice gave away his identity, but the condescending and adolescent nickname furthered to solidify your hunch. Turning your head when the warmth moved away, you saw Ben Solo move to lean against the brick wall in the spot you had just vacated, a clean white tank covering the bruises and scrapes along his torso.

Crossing his thick arms over his chest, you noticed the bloodied tape that had been wrapped tight around his knuckles was gone as well, leaving them exposed, red, and swollen. His hair was still half pulled back, leaving his face more visible than the two previous times you had seen him. He watched you carefully, brows set defiantly as he waited for an answer.

Putting the small black device to your lips, you pursed them and sucked the sweet air into your lungs, walking up to face the fighter. The alcohol gave you a confidence and swagger than impressed even you. A sudden calculated thought crossed your mind as you looked into his stern face, despite the fact that this evening was supposed to be about _anything_ except work. But you were strangers to those around you, as you were to them. The anonymity was _very_ tempting.

Even though he was leaning against the wall, Ben Solo towered over you in a domineering display. Blowing the air slowly into the space between your faces, you tilted your head some and gave him a mocking smile.

“You’re in my spot, Kylo Ren. And if I’m a bear, I am anything but little.”

The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement at your gall. You had just watched him drop four lesser men to their knees in humbling defeat, and yet here you were pressed nearly chest to chest as the dancing bodies around you suffocated any empty space.

“If you share, then so will I, _little bear_.”

He emphasized the phrase, ignoring your protest to the inaccurate description. It was your turn to smirk as you passed the e-cigarette to him, the device looking ridiculously small in his hand. He inhaled a large breath, lips wrapping around the mouthpiece firmly, before tilting his head up to release the smoke into the already hazy air above you. Holding your hand back out, you motioned with your head for him to hold up his end of the deal.

“Move it or lose it, _Kylo_.”

Eyes not leaving the other, you both tightly circled one another as you switched places, hands passing the device between your chests. He looked momentarily hesitant of what to do next, his drunken expression questioning your intent. You looped your finger into the beltloop on his hip, giving it a small tug in invitation. He complied and rested his large forearm on the wall above your head, leaning his head down to talk in your ear.

“You were the last person I expected to see here tonight. Don’t you have a tree to go hug?”

His breath was a heady combination of smoky whiskey and cigars that made your mouth water. The cool brick against your back was no longer doing anything to help reduce the sweat dripping down your spine. You leaned up some to speak into his turned ear, ignoring the tree comment and making sure your lips grazed the exposed skin.

“I’m not sure I can say the same. You looked right at home beating the shit out of people,”

Ben couldn’t help the barking laugh that rumbled from his chest, a deeply rough but pleasant sound that brought a genuine smile to your face. The way he looked down at you made your core tighten and legs squeeze together, a stream of filthy thoughts running through your mind. He stared at you like a man in restrained need, though his face was absent of any predatory or malicious objectives.

He merely looked… _hungry_. Like a starved dog waiting obediently for permission to devour the meal in front of him.

Reaching his hand out, he attempted the pluck the e-cigarette from your hand. Pulling it away some, you arched your brow and tsked your tongue. He furrowed his brow and glared at you, eyes narrowing with disapproval at the break of the truce. Pulling an exceptionally large lungful from the black device, you titled your head up to his, closing what little space there was between your faces. Ben mirrored your movements, bringing his face closer until his slightly parted lips were mere inches from yours. Pursing your lips once more, you allowed the vapor to escape to his mouth, the white mist swirling between his full lips into his mouth.

Then, licking your lips and catching his hungry eyes, it was you closing the rest of the distance.

You pressed your mouth to his, firm in intention but soft in hesitation. Ben Solo read your message loud and clear as his large chest pressed your back firmly against the wall, lips molding over yours. Forearm still resting above your head in possessive protection, he brought his free hand to cup your face, tilting your jaw to give him better access to your mouth.

There was no rush or fever in either of your movements. You kissed slowly and deliberately, tasting and savoring one another in the dark corner of the dancefloor. It was hot and controlled, knowing damn well you both had all the time in the world you wanted. His full lips made it easy to become lost in the firm movements, his teeth biting and pulling gently as you opened your mouth further for him. His tongue traced your bottom lip before entering your mouth, a moan humming low in your throat. Both of your hands were wrapped in his belt loops, holding him against your body in want.

You had no idea how long you both stood like that, making out and gripping each other bodies. By the time you both finally pulled away, slow kisses passing between you both in longing, you were on fire. Hands on his chest, gentle to not hurt the bruises beneath your fingers, you felt the rippling muscles as he shifted above you. One of his hands was on the small of your exposed back, his other arm still above your head as he leaned over you.

You stared at one another for a moment, your fingers moving to trace to his lips. He pressed his forehead to yours and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. After a moment, he spoke, still having to yell over the music.

“I’m very drunk.”

The mock confession made you laugh, bringing a small smile to his face.

“Me too,” you yelled back, leaning your head against the wall.

He licked his lips, staring down at you with the ever-present hunger.

“Do you have a way of getting home? I hope you’re not stupid enough to drive.”

You rolled your eyes and nodded, then froze as you suddenly remembered Poe, Finn, and Kaydel. Peeking around Ben’s massive form, you glanced around to see if they were anywhere to be found. Seeing no sign of them, you turned back to Ben.

“What about you?”

“I sleep in my truck before heading back in the morning. That’s what most of us do.”

You nodded again and thought about him passed out in his truck, snoring loudly. You both knew he wanted to invite you to stay with him in the small space of his vehicle. You both knew you wanted to accept the invitation. But both of you also knew now wasn’t the time.

Ben leaned down again to your ear.

“Are you going to hate me tomorrow?”

You frowned at that.

“The record shows that _I_ kissed _you_ , Ben Solo. I won’t hate you anymore than usual you filthy mountain man.”

He smirked at that before leaning down to kiss you one last time. This time, the kiss was all consuming and possessive.

“Then I will see you again soon.” He spoke with confidence and certainty.

With that, he hesitantly stepped away, clearly not wanting to leave. You pulled him back to your chest by gripping his shirt in your hands, kissing him as possessively as he had kissed you. Then, pushing him away and knowing he would be thinking about _that_ all night, you smirked and gave a wave of your fingers as your hoarse voice yelled over the music.

“ _Very soon_. You know where to find me.”

His expression was dark and full of need, but he nodded and turned to make his way through the throng of bodies, no doubt to find something to help numb the soreness leftover from his fights.

Breathless, aroused, and very drunk, you pushed off the wall to go find your crew of friends. They were still dancing away in the center of the dancefloor, dripping in sweat and booze. No one said a word about your prolonged absence as you joined in their laughs and teasing of one another’s movements.

You were thankful for them. This had been a good night.

A _very_ good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben Solo was gone.

It has been three months and neither you, nor anyone else, had seen him since the night you made out like teenagers in the back of the fight club. The rest of his mining and lumber crew was gone as well, which made the unexplained absence even more confusing. You had contemplated inquiring about their location with Snoke Enterprises, but you knew there was no professional reason for you to do so. As it was, tensions were as high as ever with the new case having been filed and accepted by the Coruscant Court.

The real battle had begun, and it demanded your full attention.

And yet, you found yourself worrying constantly over the enigmatic Ben Solo. In the mornings, when you worked dutifully in Connix Coffee before the library opened, any time the door opened you would glance up impulsively in hopes of seeing his brooding figure wander in, rubbing the sleep out of his dark eyes.

There were rumors, a seemingly popular currency in small towns like Endor, that the men had been sent North by Snoke Enterprises to train and learn new extraction methods for the forest; ones that would speed up the extraction process, resulting in the expedited depletion of the surrounding wildlife. Snoke Enterprises was trying to outpace the court system, allowing them to take whatever and however much they wanted before a judge could tell them to stop.

You had been researching like mad to try and find a legal solution to stall their attempts, but to no avail. The judge had denied your motion for the company to stop working during the discovery stage of the trial after Ms. Phasma had wiggled her well-manicured finger and pulled some obscure law out of her ass. Or at least that was how Mayor Organa phrased it.

But there was no doubt you had the company on their toes, weary and alert to your constant attention. You were pleased at how well the discovery process was going as you dug up record after record and permit after permit in the company’s name. Although the trail was small and faint, you held its scent with teeth and claws bared.

Mayor Organa was impressed by your dedication and vigor, telling you at times to slow down lest you burn out before the real trial begun. She kept having Poe and Finn check in on you, ensuring that they took you out for some fresh air now and again. Finn was kind enough to invite you to go fishing with him on his days off. You resisted at first, but quickly found the activity to be more entertaining than you thought. Especially when Poe tagged along…

But today was your weekly meeting with the Mayor, and you were eager to speak with her. You pulled up to her office ten minutes early and slid out of your car, the cool mountain air stinging your warm skin. The leaves were beginning to change as fall arrived, turning the mountains aflame with color. You hurried inside, noting the darkening clouds on the horizon. Rainstorms were common this time of year despite the changing foliage and cooling weather.

Secretary Holdo greeted you with a smile once you entered the modest building, though she was busy arguing with someone on the phone. She motioned for you to go on ahead to the Mayor’s office with a wave of her hand. You complied and knocked softly on the door, waiting for Leia to grant you entry, which her strong voice did quickly.

“Good evening Counselor, thank you for coming in so late in the day. It’s been very busy trying to get everything ready to the Fall Festival.”

“Not a problem Mayor Orga-“ her glare quickly reformed the words in your mouth, “Leia, sorry. Still getting used to that. How are the festival preparations coming along?”

Leia sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“It’s running smoothly, for now. But Snoke Enterprises is attempting to fund the entire thing as a sign of ‘good will.’ Such bullshit. They know the festival brings in huge numbers of tourists and the last thing we need is their name all over everything.”

“Does Endor have the budget to do it without them?” you noted the purse of her lips at the question and immediately regretted asking it.

“Yes, we are more than capable. We do it every year without problem.”

Her sudden tartness took you off guard as you scrambled to recover.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to imply–“ she cut you off with a quick flick of her wrist, signaling that the matter was not one for your concern.

You shifted in your chair as you opened your briefcase and took out your legal pad, fighting the color of embarrassment rising in your cheeks. Budgetary issues were clearly not a matter she wanted to discuss. You cleared your throat and got to the matter at hand.

“So, my research is going well. I have pulled all the documents I can and have begun rummaging through the caselaw to see what sort of legal precedent we are dealing with. Generally speaking, it seems like the law is on our side concerning the land rights. However, the distinction between our case and those that the courts have already dealt with concern the material being extracted. There hasn’t been a case where there was both mineral and lumber being extracted at the same time from the same disputed location. To clarify, there is no oil at issue, correct?”

Leia was looking through her window as you spoke, taking in your sentences word by word and fidgeting with the ring on her right hand.

“No, there is no oil up here. Only trees and dirt.”

“Okay…good, that should make things easier. What are all the mineral deposits you are aware of? I’ve noticed you never clearly specified and laid them all out. I think it would important to know exactly what rights and what materials are at stake. It would make going through the caselaw easier.”

Waiving her hand again, Leia leaned forward some, clearly agitated with your questions.

“I have told you before, Counselor. It’s the same batch as every other mountain town within a five-hundred-mile radius; run of the mill stuff that companies like Snoke Enterprises sell for factory purification and whatnot. I didn’t hire you because this was going to be easy; I hired you because you were willing to work hard.”

You watched her carefully as she spoke, noting the shift and clench of her jaw. Agitation flared in your chest at her sudden change in demeanor.

_You hired me because I was the only one willing to take the case._

“I understand that, but I need to have a complete list. If Snoke Enterprises could do this anywhere, then why here? There are less densely populated areas without protected wildlife that they could set their sights on. It doesn’t make sense for them to be spending all the time and money–“

“Then why don’t you go ask them, Counselor? I don’t know the rhyme or reason for their corporative greed, and it’s a waste of my time to ask. Do you have anything pertinent to ask of me that I have not already answered?”

The harshness of her words slapped you in the face. She was looking at you the way a mother looked upon her children with disappointment and regret. It made your throat tighten as you looked down at your notes, attempting to figure out how the hell you were going to continue on with the research without knowing what exactly was at stake.

“No ma’am, I guess not,”

Despite the fact that she was your client and scared the ever-living shit out of you, you swallowed the lump, held your ground, and kept your head high. You were here to help everyone, not just Mayor Organa.

“But if you want to win this case, you need to be transparent with me. If not, I will have to make do with what you give me Leia.” Leia arched your brow as you stood. “I will leave you to your festival planning. Have a nice evening.”

With that, you closed your briefcase with a snap and turned to leave. As you opened the door her voice called out from behind you, cold and detached.

“One last thing Counselor,” you paused but didn’t turn to face her. “It’s Mayor Organa to you.”

* * *

 

You kept fighting tears as you drove home, rain pouring outside the car in a tremendous downpour. The wind was making it difficult to steer straight as it whipped and roared against your car. Your mind was elsewhere though as your body went on autopilot to get you home.

You had never seen Mayor Organa so short with someone; not even with the opposing council during court. She had been defensive and rude to you in ways that were uncharacteristic of her. And it had you very worried.

_Perhaps it was because I mentioned the budget?_

No that didn’t make sense, you had spoken about the fiduciary position of Endor before when you took on the case. As much as you wanted to do the case out of the goodness of your heart, you needed to make sure you were going to be paid so you could eat and cloth yourself.

_Maybe she knows about what happened in the fight club that night…_

That thought made your stomach lurch even harder. Although you knew it was irrational, the idea of Mayor Organa knowing the way you had dry humped her son was terrifying indeed. But surely, she would have mentioned it by now, it had been three months. She wasn’t even on speaking terms with him and –

_**CRACK!** _

The singed and smoking trunk of a giant falling pine tree was barely visible in the stormy night, but you saw the lightening illuminate it as it was struck. By the time you saw it collapsing across the road, you were slamming on your breaks and swerving to avoid the inevitable collision.

It all happened in a blur.

Your tires couldn’t find traction on the rain-soaked pavement, the car swerving off on the road as the tires hit the mud. It tipped off the embankment as you rolled once, twice, three times before coming to a stop at the bottom of a large meadow.

The quiet pitter patter of the rain on the underside of your car was the only thing could hear as you laid upside down beneath the deployed airbags. Shaking and attempting to breath you tried to keep the contents of your stomach in tact as the adrenaline rushed through your veins. Mind coming back to body, you began moving your arms to unbuckle yourself, dropping your body onto what had been the roof of your car.

Frantically, you felt around for your phone, slowly becoming more aware of your surroundings. You were bumped and bruised, feeling scrapes along your arms, but nothing felt broken or dislodged. Unable to find your phone, you army crawled towards the passenger window, a small opening visible.

Loud hollering came from the distance before getting closer and closer. A flashlight was visible as it came right up to the car, the owner of it cursing up a storm.

“Fuck!  _FUCK_! Can you hear me?!”

You were still shaking, soaked in rain and mud as you called out in the loudest voice you could muster.

“Yes-yes, I am here! I-I think I am okay, p-passenger window!” it was only then that you realized you were sobbing, loud unpleasant wheezes from your chest.

The flashlight dropped down next to the window, blinding you until a large hand reached out to you and parted the beam.

“Grab on! It’s going to be okay!”

His voice over the storm was the lighthouse, and you wept harder as you made your way to it. Gripping the forearm with both hands, you allowed yourself to be dragged towards and out the small space, one hand becoming two as he pulled you at your waist through the mud and rain to safety.

You didn’t need the light of the flashlight to know who was kneeling on the ground beside you, soaked head to town in rain and mud as well.

But when you looked up to see Ben Solo, all you could do was weep and cling to his chest. His hands began to search and prod, testing joints and limbs. You winced as his hands passed over your forearms, the flashlights illuminating a few cuts and scrapes.

He said nothing as he scooped you into his arms, flashlight held tight between his teeth. You shivered against him as the adrenaline began to slow, Ben making his way up the embankment with ease. He paused and made his way carefully around the fallen tree to the other side of the road where his truck was running and waiting.

Before you new it, he had you in the passenger seat as he rummaged through the back for a blanket. He dusted one off before covering you with it, the scent familiar and heady. He wiped the hair clinging to your face away with his large hand, leaving his hand there to cup your face, inspecting you intensely.

“Ben,” you choked out the word, bringing your hand up to rest on his wrist as different tears began to streak down your cheeks.

“Shh, shh, it’s going to be okay. You’re safe now, I’m here,” His deep voice hummed in his chest, willing you to stifle the tears, his forehead leaning down to rest on yours. “Let’s get you to the hospital, they need to look you over. No use in calling the police, they won’t be able to make it up the mountain in the–“

You were already shaking your head at the mention of the hospital.

“I’m fine. It-it’s just my forearms.”

Ben pulled both arms tenderly from the confines of the blanket and inspected them, rolling them slowly until every inch was to his satisfaction. He paused to look at you, searching your eyes.

“Alright then. Do you have your keys? Phone?”

You shook your head and realized everything was down in the meadow in the crunched heap of metal. Another loud crack of thunder made you jump, heart racing anew. Concern was heavy in Ben’s features, his mind working quickly.

“Well you’re coming to stay with me then. We will call a tow in the morning.”

He pulled the blanket back over you and buckled your seat belt, cocooning you in warmth and safety. He shut your door and walked around to climb in the driver’s seat, cranking up the heat and maneuvering the truck away from the fallen tree.

He drove carefully but with purpose, glancing over at you every few seconds as if you were going to disappear. You stared back unashamed, taking in his features, his smell, his presence. You spoke the words more to yourself, but they were audible in the small space of the truck.

“I missed you, Ben.”

Despite everything that had just happened, that was the only moment he looked uncertain or taken aback. But his response came out quicker than you anticipated.

“I missed you too, little bear.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ben’s cabin was farther away from town than you anticipated. You both wound deep into the mountains, curving and swaying with the topography of the terrain. You shivered from the cooling rain that had soaked you, the adrenaline beginning to leave your system. A dull headache sat in the back of your skull, your arms burning from the cuts and scrapes. You kept your face buried in the blanket Ben had given you, residual tears silently rolling down your cheeks as you breathed deeply to calm your heart.

You both sat in a comfortable silence despite the plethora of questions dancing on the back of your tongue. Ben finally turned from the smooth pavement onto a muddy backroad before climbing out to unlock a rusty gate. It was still pouring as you watched him in the hazy mist of the headlights, moving his large frame with purpose. You wiped away your last tears and began inspecting your forearms, wincing at the bits of dirt and grass that clung to the wounds.

Hopping back into the truck, Ben continued down the road, leaving the gate open behind him. After weaving along the tree lined path, the headlights illuminated a beautiful rustic cabin cast against a backdrop of pine. Ben pulled to the front before turning the rumbling truck off, the windshield wipers halting in their path across the windshield. You opened your door, clinging to the blanket as you walked around the truck towards the porch, dodging puddles as you went. Ben unlocked the front door and held it open with an extended arm, watching you carefully as you walked inside.

The interior shocked you as much as the exterior had. It was all warm wood and comfort, smelling of pine and wood smoke. Your face must have borne some sense of wonder, as Ben grumbled from behind you as he shut the door.

“My dad and I built this together when I was a kid. Took four summers. He got in the in the divorce but gave it to me before he left.”

Brushing past you, Ben switched on a few lights and moved towards the fireplace, bending down to adjust the logs and light a match.

You wandered around the open living room, fingers lightly grazing the soft looking couch. You noticed a ladder in the corner and saw what looked like a bedroom in the loft above. The kitchen was just through a doorway beyond the open living space, modest but cozy with a small dining table pushed against the wall. Soon, the crackling of a fire could be heard above the pitter patter of the rain on the roof.

“It’s really beautiful, Ben,” you turned to face him as he raised up from his knees, hands moving to shove deep in his pockets as he looked around and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s alright I guess. Gets a little warm in the summer.”

The room suddenly felt small as an awkward weight hung in the air.

“Do, uhm, do you have a first aid kit or something I could use?” you asked after a moment, arms still burning beneath the blanket you kept wrapped around your shoulders.

“Oh, yeah of course, here,” Ben beckoned for you to follow him to the bathroom where he opened a medical cabinet, pulling out some bandages and hydrogen peroxide, “You’re welcome to take a shower as well if you’d like. I’ll get you some dry clothes.”

Ben ducked back out the doorway quickly, his heavy footsteps leading to the ladder and climbing up. You removed the blanket from your shoulders and returned to the living room where you draped it over the couch. Returning to the bathroom, you noticed just how filthy you were; dirt and twigs clung to your skin and hair, giving you the appearance of a mountain woman.

Ben returned as you were pulling a particularly large twig from you hair, some large sleep pants and a grey long sleeve shirt in hand.

“I-I don’t have any, uh, undergarments for you,” he awkwardly handed you the clothes.

“It’s alright, these will do just fine,” you offered him a small smile before taking the clothes, “thank you.”

He nodded and turned, closing the door behind him without another word.

Shivering, you peeled the wet and mud splattered clothes from your body. You inspected your wounds and turned on the shower before returning to clean them. Wincing as you made sure to get the large debris out, steam began to fog the mirror and swirl above you head.

You showered quickly despite how amazing the hot water felt along your goosebumped skin. Being this far from town, you were sure the cabin used a well system which meant hot water was in short supply. The pipes shuddered to a stop when you turned the nozzle and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying off.

You slipped the pants on and up, over your hips before rolling the waist band a few times in an attempt to shorten their comedic length. Pulling the shirt over your head, you were thankful for the way the fabric swallowed you, hiding your hardened nipples with ease. Drying your hair one last time and leaving your clothes hanging over the tub, you stepped out of the bathroom to the smell of cooking food.

You wandered to the kitchen and found Ben standing over the stove, his jacket tossed carelessly over a chair. The creak of the wooden floor altered him to your presence as he turned to give you a quick glance.

“I figured you might be hungry. How are your arms?”

“They are alright, not even bleeding by the looks of them. Just scraped and sore.”

The smell of bacon and eggs made your stomach growl loudly. Ben arched his brow in constrained amusement before offering you some black coffee and a chair. You took the mug with a soft  _thank you_  and sat at the table, legs tucked to your chest.

The rain had picked up, filling the air with the pleasant aroma of wet earth. However, it didn’t do enough to fill the uncomfortable silence slowly stretching between you both. Ben set a plate in front you before sliding one for himself on the far side of the table, returning after a moment with silverware.

The two of you ate in silence, the scraping of plates adding to the awkward ambiance. Finally, too anxious to bare it, you spoke.

“Where did you go?”

You stared at your plate, unable to lift your eyes to meet his. It wasn’t any of your business, you knew that. Why should  _you_  care, after all?

Ben paused only a moment, swallowing a large mouthful of egg. His response was short and dismissive.

“Away on business.”

You pursed your lips and looked up, fork hovering in the air.

“Yeah, I deduced that much. Where  _specifically_  did you go?”

Ben narrowed his eyes, leaning forward some on the table.

“You know, if you’re just trying to get information for your case you can sleep in the truck.”

You were suddenly  _very_  aware that he was his mother’s son.

“You think I am just digging for information on my case? Seriously? You disappeared for months, without a word after–“ you trailed off, the memory of the fight club bringing warmth to your cheeks, “Just forget it then.”

You went back to your meal, looking back down at the plate with sudden concentration. Ben shifted some in his chair before standing to get himself seconds. When he returned, you noticed a slight tremor in his hands as he reached for the salt in the middle of the table.

“That night was a mistake.”

His voice was firm and definitive, though an underlying current of tentativeness told you he felt otherwise.

You pushed your plate away from you, crossing your arms and leaning against the tabletop.

“Look me in the eyes and say it again, Ben Solo.”

Ben ignored you, shoveling the last remnants of food into his mouth before washing it down with a few gulps of coffee. You watched his Adam’s apple bob violently as he gulped, standing to clear his plate.

“You finished eating?”

His voice was gruff and defensive, not really waiting for an answer as he took the plate and set it in the sink with a clatter.

“You going to answer me?”

Ben groaned low in his chest, hands gripping the sink as he glared out the window.

“We both know it was a mistake. I –  _we_  can’t do this.”

You considered his words, carefully weighing each one as they punctured the air. Nodding, you sighed and stood, leaving the kitchen and heading for the couch.

“If that’s what you want, then I will respect that. Thank you for dinner,” you paused, “and for everything.”

Ben said nothing as you left. You moved a few pillows and plopped yourself onto the couch. Tucking your arm beneath your head, you stared into the crackling fire, eyes heavy with exhaustion. Ben’s heavy footfalls lead to the weathered rocking chair, his large frame settling into the cushion. You glanced his way as he rested his forearms onto his thighs, eyes cast to the floor.

“You could have died tonight, little bear.”

The softness and honesty in his words caught you off guard. Tears prickled yours eyes as you thought of what might have happened had he not been there; if he hadn’t drug you from beneath the wreckage. You swallowed hard, wiping the tears from your cheeks.

“Y-yeah, I could have.” A morbid laugh tumbled from your lips after you spoke.

A sudden  _pop_  from the fire made you jump, the logs shifting as they burned.

“Look at me.” Ben’s sudden command had to propped on your elbow without a second thought, his eyes searching yours.

“It wasn’t a mistake.” All uncertainty was gone. “I can’t stop thinking about you. We know nothing good will come of this. But quite frankly, I don’t give a fuck.”

You sat up, your heart quickening as his eyes followed you.

“I’m not using you, Ben. These last few months, I–I have been worried. It’s none of my business, and you’re right, nothing good will come of this. But I don’t care either. Fuck all of them.”

Fresh anger from your meeting with Mayor Organa surged back, hot and bitter in the back of your mouth.

“This case isn’t black and white, is it?”

Ben shook his head, offering nothing else as his features relaxed some.

“Can - do you really think we could hide this?”

Ben nodded, leaning back some as he studied you, the rumbling of thunder distant in the dark clouds beyond the windows. The rain picked up, drowning out the sound of the fire and your heavy breathing.

Ben suddenly stood and quickly closed the space between your bodies, barely giving you time to rise to your feet before you gripped one another with hungry hands.

His mouth was on yours before you could blink, his lips eager and wet as they consumed your own. You wound your hands into the dark waves of his hair, tugging him closer, as if your pressed chests didn’t allow you to be close enough. His hands found their way down to your ass before he reached the back of your thighs and hoisted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist with ease. He moaned into your mouth, the scruff of his beard soft along your jaw as your tongue traced his lips.

The warmth of the fire had nothing on the damp heat radiating between your legs, nor the burning passion coming to consume you both.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben pressed you back into his bed, teeth grazing over your collarbone as he tugged at the thin shirt covering your chest. You broke away and raised your arms, allowing him to pull it up and over your head before tossing it across the room. Arching your back, a crude moan escaped your lips as his mouth captured the bud of your nipple, tongue wetting and bringing the soft flesh to a peak. His large hand cupped the other breast, squeezing and pinching enough to have you writhing under his touch. Placing soft kisses along your sternum, he looked up at you and licked his lips.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he whispered, hands gliding down your back until they reached the waistband of your pants and tugged.

You blushed a dark scarlet, smiling and tucking your head into the crook of your arm as he discarded your pants

“Ben, you have no idea how long I’ve thought about thi– _ahhh_!”

You threw your head back, bucking your hips with words still stuck in your throat as Ben licked a slow and deliberate stripe between your wet folds, pausing only to swirl his tongue across your rapidly swelling clit. He kissed your inner thigh and sat up, staring down at your nude and flushed body before leaning back from the bed to stand. Reaching one hand to the back of his neck, he pulled his shirt off in one swift motion, followed quickly by his jeans and boots.

You watched hungrily, admiring the rippling of muscle beneath his skin. You weren’t surprised to see how toned he was; hauling and chopping down timber was no easy feat. You were surprised, however, to see a mirage of scars stretching from his left shoulder down and across his torso. They looked patterned, branching out from his collarbone like roots on a tree.

Noticing the way your eyes followed the scar’s path, Ben spoke as he peeled off his socks.

“I was struck by lightening as a kid. Freak accident.”

You knew by his tone to not ask questions, but you again lost your train of thought when he finally pulled down his plaid boxers. His erection sent fresh waves of arousal straight to your core, the thickness of Ben’s length both impressive and intimidating. You swung yourself around and crawled towards him on hands and knees, swaying your ass as you did so in a tantalizing display.

To Ben’s poorly hidden dismay, however, you traced your fingers gently across the raised scar on his torso. You looked up at him and smiled, holding his hesitant gaze.

“I think they’re beautiful, don’t be ashamed.”

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but you dipped down and placed a soft kiss against the head of his cock, causing him to release a shaky breath followed by a guttural moan. You swirled your tongue around his swollen head in a teasing and deliberate display before taking him slowly into your mouth. Flattening your tongue to accommodate his size, you bobbed gently up and down, bringing him to full hardness in a few movements. Satisfied with the noises you were eliciting from him and the way his hands were tangled in your hair, you released his cock from your mouth with a wet _pop_.

Cupping your face in his hands, he pulled you up to him and kissed you hungrily. He devoured you whole, exploring every inch of your mouth with his tongue. You stroked his cock gently between your bodies, moaning into his eager lips. No longer patient, you wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him back on top of you, cherishing the weight of his large body on your own. His hand ran the length of your thigh, nails digging into the soft flesh as your tongues clashed.

He suddenly pulled back and reached his hand under his bed, still kissing your chest as he dug around. It returned grasping a golden wrapped condom, the wrapper joining the pile of clothes scattered along the floor.

“Good thinking, I’m on the pill as well,” you breathed eagerly, watching him roll the rubber onto his straining length.

“I don’t think either one of us want a baby,” Ben smirked and ducked back down to resume his assault on your breasts.

“Fuuuuck no,” you laughed, closing your eyes and running your hand through his hair as he sucked and bit at your nipples, “ _mmm_ , Ben?”

A muffled inquiry came from between your breasts.

“I want to ride you Ben, please, I need you inside of me.”

He raised his head, pupils dilated as you continued to grind against him, an innocent smile on your lips.

“Yessss ma’am,” he groaned, lifting you easily and switching your positions on the bed.

Having Ben sprawled beneath you, flushed with hands roaming over your hips was truly a sight to see. You savored it for a moment, pumping him a few times and watching him throw his head back with a moan. Satisfied with the mess you had made of him, you shimmied up his legs and arranged him to your entrance, running the head along your slick folds.

“Fucking tease,” he huffed, reaching a hand to slap your ass.

You yelped in shock, blushing deeply again at the way your core throbbed at the sting spreading across your ass. Ben raised a brow in response.

“I’ll remember that for later, my little minx.”

Biting your lip with a sly smile, you realigned yourself with his cock and slowly sank down, both of you moaning at the sensation. He allowed you time to adjust to his size, though you saw how eager he was to set a rhythm. You relaxed your muscles, allowing you to take him inch by inch. Wetting his thumb in his mouth, he reached out to rub slow circles over your clit, helping the sting of the stretch alleviate. Finally, you were able to take all of him, raising yourself up and down a few times to ensure your comfort.

“ _Fuck_ , Ben, you feel so good,” you moaned, continuously bringing yourself up and down as you clenched around him.

“God, you’re tight,” he praised back, taking your hands to rest them on his chest.

You had been purposefully avoiding his scars, but his guiding hands took away your hesitation. You balanced yourself on his broad chest and began to pick up the pace, riding him as your pleasure mounted. Leaning forward some so he could capture your nipple in his mouth, you found the perfect angle for him to hit that rigged spot inside you, over and over again.

Obscenities began to pour from your lips, both praising and cursing the man beneath you. The angle allowed you to rub your clit against his pelvis, adding to the pleasure coursing through your body. He began to buck his hips to meet your thrusts, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the air. Approaching your orgasm much too quickly, you slowed down after a few moments and leaned back, giving Ben a full view of his cock sliding in and out of your wetness.

Moving suddenly, Ben brought your chests together and captured your mouth in a sweltering kiss, prompting you to bite and suck at his bottom lip. Groaning loudly, he wrapped an arm around your waist and swung you beneath him, slipping out of you during the motion. He gripped his cock and reentered you, your legs instinctively wrapping around his hips.

“Yes Ben, _god yes_ , harder, harder, _fuck_ ,” you breathed into his ear, encouraging his roughness as he quickened his thrusts, burying himself deeper and deeper into you.

Your mounting climax was back with a vengeance, the walls of your pussy beginning to squeeze around him. His loud groan and string of curses told you he _definitely_ felt it. He bit and sucked at your neck, praising and worshiping you as he encouraged you to cum for him.

“You gonna cum for me? You gonna cum all over my cock baby?”

“Nnnugghh,” you gasped, wanting to ask him to continue whispering filthy things in your ear.

But there was no need as a glowing warmth spread from your core and crashed, your muscles contracting as your orgasm hit. You gasped loudly and bucked beneath him, nails digging into the meat of his biceps. He remained unrelenting in his pace as you rode out your orgasm, until your convulsions around his length triggered his own release. He stalled and cursed in your ear, hips sputtering as he came, your walls still clamping around him as you slowly began to come down from the high.

Ben collapsed on top of you, your ears ringing as he remained buried and unmoving inside you. You both laid like that for a long while, heavy breathes slowly returning to normal. You swallowed and licked your lips before laughing gently, Ben bringing his head up to lazily smile down at you. He brought the tip of his nose to circle yours in gentle motions before he spoke.

“That was long overdue, little bear.”

Cupping his face with one hand, the other playing with his soft hair, you kissed him in agreement.

“You know we are going to fucking like animals all the time now, right?” you said, pulling your face away to remove a stray hair that had found its way into your mouth.

“I’ll stock up on condoms,” he smirked, pulling himself slowly out of you with care and resting his head on your chest.

You reached above your head and tugged at the blankets hanging on the backboard. You tossed a few over your bodies, eyes suddenly heavy as you continued to rake your fingers through Ben’s hair. His arms wrapped tighter around your body, his broadness covering and warming you comfortably.

The rain continued to pour outside, suddenly reminding you of the storm raging on. But you were safe and warm in the haven of blankets and sex-filled air with the man who had consumed your every-waking thoughts for months.

It was paradise.

You released a slow sigh of content, placing a kiss to the top of Ben’s head.

“Goodnight, big bear.”


	8. Chapter 8

“ _Ohmygod_ , you could have died kid!”

Poe was squeezing you in a hug so tight you were sure you could feel your bones cracking.

“Let her go Poe, you’re crushing her!” Kaydel tsked him from behind the counter as she steamed a cup of milk, her eyes still roaming over you in worry.

“The car was completely demolished by the time we got out there in the morning, I’m so glad you were wearing a seatbelt,” Finn ran a hand over his face as he spoke, shuddering at the memory of your crushed vehicle.

Poe had finally released you, though he was scanning your body for more visible signs of injury.

“Poe, seriously, I am okay. It was days ago,” you assured him with a smile, “I am just a little sore still is all.”

While that was the truth, none of them knew you were sore from fucking Ben ravenously for hours on end for the past few days. The two of you had to resort to oral sex the past few times you met up based on how sore you were, not that you were complaining of course…

“Do we need to take you car shopping in Coruscant? It might be fun!” Kaydel smiled as she passed you your latte, wiping the steam wand of her espresso machine clean.

“My law firm will be sending me a new one, in addition to a new phone and laptop. But thank you for the offer, Kaydel.” You took the latte and sighed as the warm, sweet liquid hit your taste buds.

The law firm had been in a bit of a frenzy when they heard about what had happened, immediately concerned for the wellbeing of one of their best attorneys. Not many people in Endor knew you worked for Mandalore Law, the name of the law firm was well known and respected. But, it also came with assumptions and legal hoops to jump through when going after such a huge company like Snoke Enterprises. It had been your idea to take a “temporary leave of absence” from the firm to pursue the case as a solo practitioner. Still, Mandalore Law was footing your bills and keeping you very comfortable.

“So, Ben Solo, huh? Can’t believe he pulled you from the wreckage…” Poe shook his head in disbelief, bringing your attention back to the conversation at hand.

“Well, what was he going to do? He didn’t know it was me until he got to the wreck. I suppose he could have left me once he realized who it was; would have made their case easier…”

Kaydel threw a dirty dishrag at your head and aggressively pointed in your direction.

“Don’t you _dare_ say that! You’re more than just Endor’s lawyer, you’re our friend too missy.”

You peeled the rag from the back of your head with a laugh, mockingly gagging at the smell as Kaydel rolled her eyes.

“I know, I know, I love you all dearly. Who knows, maybe I will stick around when the case is finished. I could open my own practice here,” _and be closer to be Ben…_

Poe gave you a large smile, slapping the table triumphantly.

“Well then it’s settled, you’re never allowed to leave! Besides, I could use a local attorney with all my PI stuff going on.”

“How is that going by the way? Still catching adulterers?” Finn smirked over his cup as he watched Poe’s eyes narrow.

“For your information, _officer_ , I do more than just dirty work. I have several important clients currently in Coruscant, thought client privilege means I ain’t telling you shit.”

Finn raised his hands in defense as he chuckled. Kaydel rolled her eyes before propping her head up in her hand, eyes locked on you.

“ _Soooo_ , what was it like staying at Ben Solo’s dungeon?”

All eyes shifted to you, a nervous knot tightening in the pit of your stomach as you attempted to remain nonchalant.

“It was fine, not really eventful. He was polite and fed me before I passed out on the couch,” you lied smoothly with a shrug, their eyes scanning your face.

Finn leaned forward some and shifted uncomfortably before he spoke.

“He didn’t, _err_ , try anything…unprofessional, did he?”

You choked some on your latte at Finn’s question.

“What? No, no of course not,” you reached for a napkin to wipe the latte dripping down your chin, “he was professional and stoic as ever,” you lied, trying to push away the memory of the delicious sound Ben made when he was buried deep inside you.

“Well, _I_ for one still hate the guy. He gets, like, one brownie point for saving you,” Poe huffed, picking up the newspaper and flipping through it before his eyes went wide, “Oh! I forgot the fall festival is this weekend, we should all go!”

Kaydel’s eyes lit up at the mention of the fall festival, a smile spreading across her face.

“Oh my gosh yes! You’ve never been, have you?” you shook your head before she started rambling, “It is so much fun, especially as an adult. I used to go all the time when I was a kid. Mind you, I’ll be working for some of it, running the hot cider stand, but after that I would love to meet up with you all.”

You smiled at her eagerness and nodded in agreement as the bell to the front of the shop gave a soft _ding_. A short girl walked through, dressed in mechanic garb and a small smudge of oil near her hairline. Kaydel greeted her with a smile and began making a drink without hesitating.

“Good morning Rose! Haven’t seen you in a while busy bee.”

“Good morning Kaydel,” Rose beamed back, a chirpy friendliness rolling off her, “Hey Finn, hey Poe!”

Finn and Poe greeted her immediately with wide smiles. You reached out a hand in greeting, unfamiliar with the new face.

“I don’t think we have met, I’m–“

“You’re that kickass attorney taking on Snoke Enterprises!” Rose’s eyes went wide as she took your hand and shook it enthusiastically, “I have been wanting to meet you for so long! Things have just been busy down at the shop.”

“Rose runs Tico’s Tinkers down off of main street,” Finn explained, standing to add a chair to the table for her to join.

“I love that name, what sort of work do you do?” you inquired.

“Oh, I do everything around here! From cars, to cracked phone screens, woodwork,”

“She is our local handywoman, the best damn fixer in the state!” Poe praised, raising his cup to her.

Rose gave a dramatic bow with a laugh, thanking Kaydel as she brought over a bagel and Rose’s drink.

“Too bad my car was totaled, I could have brought it to you if it had been less severe,” you stole a but of Poe’s muffin as you spoke, dodging his swatting hand.

“Oh goodness, were you in a wreck? Are you alright?” she asked with genuine concern in her eyes washing over you.

“I’m alright, thank you for asking. It was the storm a few days ago, struck down a tree and made me swerve off the road–“

“And jackass Ben Solo came swooping in to save her,” Poe interrupted.

“C’mon Poe, be nice,” Rose chided him, “Ben Solo has been to hell and back. I know he can be…less than polite but give him a break. Ranger Skywalker did the best he could,”

You perked up at the information, remembering Ms. Kanata’s mention of that name. You feigned cluelessness as the question rolling off your tongue innocently.

“Who is Ranger Skywalker?”

“He is Ben Solo’s Uncle, Mayor Organa’s brother. He’s a park ranger in the national forest, bit of a recluse. Ben lived with him after his parent’s divorce and the accident–“

Kaydel cut Rose off sharply.

“You know my rule about gossip, I won’t have any of it in my shop you old hags.”

Rose blushed and murmured an apology as she turned her attention to her bagel. Finn quickly changed the topic back to the fall festival, inviting Rose to join your gaggle. Everyone continued to plan and chat away, but your mind was churning more than ever.

~~~

You sat cross legged on the couch in one of Ben’s sweaters and your undies, typing away on your laptop in the living room of his cabin. Despite being on a “leave of absence” from Mandalore Law, you had a ton of emails from both the partners of the firm and fellow associates concerning advice and the political sphere.

You heard the rumble of Ben’s truck as he pulled into the driveway, butterflies fluttering in your stomach despite yourself. Playing it cool, you continued working and listening to the smooth jazz you had playing on the radio. The door creaked open, the scent of autumn leaves and pine filling the room. Looking over your shoulder you smiled at Ben, draping your arm across the back of the couch.

“Is that your new car?” he asked, thumb jerking to the sleek black car in front of his.

You nodded sheepishly, realizing it was a bit much. But the law firm always insisted its associates have nice vehicles to be able to take clients out in. They weren’t really an international firm without being excessive, after all.

“I could have bought you something nicer, little bear,” he smirked, hanging his coat on the hook behind the door.

You arched your brow at the cockiness, wanting to tell him _just_ how expensive your new ride was.

“Oh really?” you asked, watching him kick off his boots and walk towards you, bracing his large hands on either side of the back of the couch and causing you to strain your neck to look at him upside down.

He leaned down and kissed you soft and slow, tasting of coffee, spice, and smoke, like always. It was a combination your never got tired of. He broke away but kept his face close to yours.

“You don’t think I could afford to? You haven’t seen my other car in the garage little bear–“ cutting him off, you tilted your head back to capture his full bottom lip between your teeth, tugging gently.

“Then why do you drive that old, beat-up truck, big bear?” you teased, releasing his bottom lip after a moment with a smirk.

“Why would I haul lumber and drive around work sites in a car that costs more than this cabin when I could use an old truck?”

_Oooh._

“Well aren’t you just the whole package Ben Solo?” you smiled and cocked your head, eyes roaming from his back down to his lips.

Startling enough you enough to make you squeal, Ben braced himself with one arm and swung himself over the couch, closing your laptop with the free hand and tossing it aside before straddling you.

“Yes, I am,” he mused, his voice coming out as a low rumble from his chest.

Smiling again, you pushed the hair from out of his face and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Did you have a nice day destroying the forest?”

“ _Wonderful_ day, did you have a nice one hugging and fucking trees?”

“’Fucking trees?’” you narrowed your eyes at him, “how the hell would I fuck a tree Ben Solo?”

He ignored the qualified question and began kissing your face loudly and comedically, pushing you sideways along the couch beneath his large frame. You laughed and tucked your chin as his beard tickled your neck, allowing him to lay himself fully on top of you, the pillows falling to the floor to make room. Hand resting on your hipbone and playing this the hem of your panties, he looked down at your torso with furrowed brows.

“Is that my sweater? Are you seriously already stealing all my sweaters? You’re such a cliché,” he scoffed with mock disgust.

You rolled your eyes before speaking, “Are you going to go to the fall festival? I heard Mayor Organa caved and let Snoke Enterprises help fund it. Everyone in town is raving about how amazing it’s going to be.”

“What am I, a toddler? Of course I’m not going, I’m an adult.”

“Aw that’s too bad, you won’t get to see the short little dress I’ll be traipsing around in,” you pouted your lips and played with the buttons of his flannel, knowing you had his full attention now, “I was even hoping you’d sneak to the back to fuck me in the alley once it was dark and the band was playing nice and loud. But, you’re right, you’re an adult. I am sure you have much more important things to do.”

Patting his chest and pinching his cheek, you moved to slide out from beneath him, reaching for the cup of coffee on the coffee table. His large hand captured your wrist, and then the other, pinning them tightly above your head. You felt his growing erection pressing into the thin layer of material around your dampening core.

“Oh?” he inquired, licking his lips, “I didn’t realize such a professional attorney was into voyeurism.” He tsked his tongue and shook his head.

“I for one don’t want anyone to see us, that would be bad for us both. But knowing we could get caught at any second? Well…that’s quite _invigorating_ ,” you punctuated the word with a roll of your hips against his jean covered crotch.

“I bet you want my cum running down your legs as you wander back to your friends afterwards,” he growled low in your ear, grinding right back against you.

You flushed dark crimson at that, the swirl of embarrassment and arousal making you swallow hard and release a shaky breath. He chuckled against your jaw.

“Thaaaat’s what I thought. Such a naughty little minx, aren’t you–“

He was cut off by the ring of his cellphone in his back pocket. Using one hand to keep your wrists pinned, he reached behind and groaned in agitation when he looked at the screen.

“Don’t make a sound,” he warned before answering in in usual gruff and bored tone, “this is Solo.”

You couldn’t really hear who was on the other side, but you smiled wickedly and began grinding against him with all the strength and pressure you could muster. You bucked and circled your hips, causing him to inaudibly gasp and growl down at you, attempting to press your hips deep into the couch with his own to keep you from moving.

It didn’t work.

If anything, it allowed you an even better angle at which to dry hump him, your eyes locked on his with a devilish smile still wide on your lips.

“Wh-what? Right now? I’m a little busy Hux,” the voice on the other end didn’t seem to care, “Alright, fine, fine! I’m on my way,” with that he ended to call and looked down at you with a terrifying rage.

You did your best to look innocent and doe-eyed back up at him.

“Gotta go so soon? That’s a pity, you feel _very_ uncomfortably hard.”

Sitting up, he mumbled obscenities and rummaged around for his boots. Following him towards the door once he had both shoes on, you closed it as he tried to open it and turned him towards you, dropping to your knees and unbuckling his pants smoothly.

“Although having you murder Hux in a pent-up rage would help my case, I do love the taste of your cock.”

He was finished and out of the door within a minute, a small satisfied smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I just wanted to update you all that grad school will be starting up for me again in a few days. Updates will come a little slower (I am sorry I already am so slow) but they will still be coming! Schools just gotta come first. Stay tuned for more!


	9. Chapter 9

Ben had been gone for hours, and you were starting to get worried.

His meeting with Hux was only supposed to take 45 minutes tops according to the text he had sent you after he left. But now it was nearly nine at night and Ben wasn’t answering either your calls or texts. You paced around the small living room of his cabin in weaved patterns like a caged beast, mind racing as you chewed on your nails.

It was Thursday night, which served as your and Ben’s date night. Even though the two of you couldn’t go out in public as a couple, movie nights and pizza were always more than enough to constitute as quality time. After mistakenly confessing to having never seen the Lord of the Rings movies, he had made you sit through the entire box sit in one go, ignoring your protests that you didn’t want to see the books tarnished.

Though you would never admit it, you were sobbing into his chest by the end of the Return of the King more than you ever had while turning the final pages of the book.

Running out of fingernail to chew on, you grabbed your coat and rainboots, stepping into the steady rain towards your car. You raced down the mountain, keeping an eye out for any police or ambulances along the way out of habit. Taking the backroads to avoid seeing familiar faces, you pulled into the parking lot of Snoke Enterprises, creeping your car through the near empty parking lot. Your heart sank at the absence of Ben’s truck. Pulling into an empty spot tucked towards the back of the near vacant lot, you anxiously drummed your fingers on the steering wheel and chewed your bottom lip.

_Where the fuck is he?_

Pulling out your phone, you tried calling him again. It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

_This is Ben Solo, leave a message._

“God fucking dammit!” you cussed, slapping the wheel in frustration.

A subtle rap on your passenger window made you jump, head shooting over to see the face of a kind older man staring back. He smiled warmly as you rolled down you window.

“Anything I can help you with, Miss? This is private property and the company isn’t too keen on loiterers.”

“Oh, I’m sorry sir. I was looking for my friend,” you were thankful the security guard didn’t recognize you as opposing counsel.

“Who’ya lookin’ for? I know the folks around here pretty well,” he offered with another smile.

Thinking for a moment whether this was a good idea or not, anxiety took over as you dismissed weighing the pros and cons.

“I’m looking for Ben Solo.”

“Ohh, Mr. Solo left about an hour ago. He, uh,” the man nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “he wasn’t in the best of moods it seemed. He stormed out after quite a commotion went down in the conference room.” He pointed upwards at the building, where you noticed for the first time that one of the windows was shattered at the top floor, yellow caution tape flapping in the wind around its perimeter. “He threw a chair right through the window…”

_Fuck_.

“Do you know where he went?” you asked quickly, leaning forward some in hopeful anticipation.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I do not.”

Face falling, you thanked the man who gave you a tip of his hat before turning to leave. You pulled out of the parking lot and drove a little ways, pulling in at the empty dentist’s office.

Your anxiety was through the roof as every horrible scenario played through your head. What if Hux had found out about their relationship? What if they fired him? _What if they hurt him?_

No, no, Ben could kick any of their asses with eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back. He was a murderous bear practically, as his little show at the fight club had…

Your head shot up in realization.

_The fight club!_

Dialing Kaydel’s number with shaking hands, you sighed with relief when she answered on the first ring, her bubbly voice ringing out uncomfortably loud.

“Hey girl! I was just about to text you! What do you think about meeting before the Fall Festival on Saturday at–“

“Kaydel! Do you have that girl from the bar’s number?” you cut her off, trying to sound as normal as possible as one could in your situation.

“Err, Jyn? From the fight club? Yeah, I do…I didn’t think you swung that way. She’s got an amazing tongue though so I don’t blame you–“

“ _Please_ , I just need to ask her something. It’s,” you thought for a moment, pulling whatever you could out of the air to give the situation some semblance of normality, “it’s for the case! I just had an idea.”

“Oh! Well why didn’t you say so? I’ll text it to you.”

“Thank you so much,” you said quickly before ending the call, not wanting to keep wasting any more time chatting.

Your phone buzzed as the contact came through, along with a snarky comment from Kaydel about lawyers not understanding social pleasantries. You would have to remember to apologize later…

You dialed the number and chanted silent prayers to any gods listening. Waiting impatiently, your heart dropped as it slowly reached the fifth ring, but by some grace a woman’s voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Jyn?”

“Yeah, who’s asking?”

You tried to give her as much detail as possible about the last time you were at the fight club, and thankfully name dropping Kaydel worked perfectly to jog her memory.

“Oh yeah! I remember you, how could I not in that gorgeous little number you were wearing?”

Normally, flattery would have you smiling and blushing, but you were beyond any formalities at this point.

“I have a bizarre question for you, do you know if Be – I mean, Kylo Ren is fighting tonight?”

“Oh,” her voice fell a little, “uh, well I’m not working tonight but I can text the bartender on duty and ask if you’d like.”

Putting on the charm, you gave a little giggle and raised your voice some.

“I would appreciate it _so_ much Jyn, I definitely owe you one.”

That seemed to perk her up.

“No problem sweets, I’ll text you what they say. I’m glad I’ve got your number now.”

You both hung up as you peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards Coruscant with fingers crossed the text would come in. By the time you reached the interstate, you phone buzzed.

_Good senses sweets, Kylo Ren signed up last minute to fight tonight. Be careful though, the organizer said he is in quite the mood…_

You floored the gas pedal, trying to keep your breath even and steady.

~~~

The bouncer looked you up and down with disdain and exaggerated boredom.

“It’s techno night,” he drawled, “dress code is strictly enforced.”

Glancing down at your raincoat and boots, you looked back up at him with a scowl before clearing your throat and flipping your hair.

“Look dude, I’m here to pick up my sorority sister. She texted me that she’s puking in the bathroom and we have a _huge_ test tomorrow. I’m just here to grab her and go.”

You crossed your arms, lying smoothly and tapping your foot. The bouncer narrowed his eyes and surveyed you, causing you to sigh heavily and pushed out a hip.

“She’s underage too…buuuuut, you didn’t hear that from me,” you raised you hands in defense and backed away a little.

“Go get her ass now!” Eyes wide, he opened the door and shooed you in, to which you leapt through without another word, practically sprinting down the stairs to the depths below.

The techno music was pounding so loud you were sure your eardrums were bleeding. Glow sticks illuminated the jam-packed space, making it near impossible to move amongst the neon and glitter painted bodies. If you thought it had been packed full last time…well, you were proved very wrong.

The fight announcer’s booming voice was barely audible through the hysteria and music. Moving quickly, you pushed and shoved your way towards the pit, getting covered in sticky alcohol in the process. As you got closer and closer, you heard the unmistakable sound of flesh contacting bone.

The crowd gave a loud _“oooooh!”_ as several people around you winced, turning their heads away from the events below.

“Well ladies and gentlemen, it seems Kylo Ren is not in the zone tonight!” the announcer boomed, shaking his head in mock disappointment and encouraging new bets.

Hearting plummeting, you finally shoved the last glitter fairy out of the way and nearly shrieked in horror.

Ben was on his knees, head sagging down to his chest as blood freely streamed from his nose, trailing down his bare chest.

The large, goat looking man that hovered in front of him raised his fist before landing it square against Ben’s jaw with a sickening _whack_. Ben did nothing to protect himself as the man continued his assault, kicking Ben in the stomach and dropping him lower to the fifthly ground. Ben took hit after hit, letting the man do as he pleased without protest or resistance.

“BEN!” you screamed, eyes welling with tears as you leapt down to the dirt floor, pushing the stocky man aside so you could drop to your knees and cup Ben’s face. The crowd around you booed and hissed, though they were worlds away from you and Ben as your senses focused on the heartbreaking singularity before you.

You choked back a sob when you gently lifted his face in your hands; both hazel eyes were nearly swollen shut as blood from his split left eyebrow trickled into the narrow slit of his eyelid. His bottom lip was puffy and weeping crimson at the corner of his mouth, deep purple and yellow bruises already running up the length of his jaw. He reeked of alcohol, his hair and pants giving off the rancid stench of a careless and deliberate binge.

“ _Oh Ben_ ,” you sobbed, attempting to tend his split lip with the arm of your jacket.

Suddenly, pain shot through your skull as you were yanked up and back by your hair, your legs sprawled and kicking as you were dragged backwards through the bloody dirt. The disgusting goat-looking man leered above you as he tossed you roughly to the ground, the crowd cheering in response.

“What, no kisses for me sweetheart!?” he leered, yelling so loudly over the roar of the onlookers that the speckles of his spit hit your cheek.

_CRACK!_

The spit was immediately replaced with a spray of blood as Ben crushed the man’s nose into his skull.

Only the thumping music could be heard as the room stilled, gasps held tightly in chests before cheers erupted in hungry encouragement. The man fell onto his back, howling in pain as Ben straddled him, fists coming down one after the other, soaking the dirt in blood. You looked up the announcer with fearful eyes, watching as he motioned for security.

_“Don’t you dare fucking touch her again your fucking pig!”_ Ben snarled as he pummeled the man’s face, making it terrifyingly unrecognizable much too quickly.

Leaping to your feet, your hands immediately went to Ben’s biceps, though grasping the sweat soaked skin was near impossible. Using all your weight, you hooked your arms around his raised one and tugged with gritted teeth.

“Ben stop!! You’re killing him!”

The panic in your voice must have got his attention as his fist froze in the air, face turning towards you. Though his vision was obstructed, his face held concern and confusion as he shifted towards you.

“Ar-are you okay little bear?” he whispered so quietly even you barely heard him.

“Yes Ben, I’m here, I’m okay, you’re okay,” you sobbed and pulled him off the heap of man beneath him, trying to get him steady on his feet.

The crowd had resumed to booing at your interference, to which your head snapped up as you snarled “ _Fuck off_!” at the infidels. The nearest patrons backed away at your sudden courtroom-worthy bark, making a clear path for your exit. Draping his huge arm over your shoulders, you dragged him up out of the pit and through the crowd. The announcer was yelling and pointing at you, no doubt showing security the disrupter of their fun. You looked around in panic, trying to find a way out that wasn’t the same as the way in.

“Ben, Ben can you hear me? We need to get out of here!” you were straining to speak while supporting much of his large frame, dragging him through the throng of people. You were suddenly thankful that the club packed themselves past capacity, and that Ben’s slumped figure made him stand out less.

Ben grunted and motioned towards a small opening on the far wall past the bar, barely visible without squinting in the lowlight. Heart pounding, you dragged him towards it and risked a glance behind you, thankful to see the security guards far off searching the crowd. You somehow managed to get Ben through the doorway, pushing past a couple practically fucking against the grimy wall.

The pathway reeked of fish and saltwater, though the sudden temperature change told you it must lead outside. You passed several doors, one of the last of which Ben mumbled at and motioned.

“Ben, what? I - _unnf_ \- I can’t hear you,” your shoulders were shaking with exhaustion from the alien weight.

“Keys,” he slurred, attempting to move towards the door.

“Ben, no. You stay here, I’ll get them.”

You leaned him against the wall carefully and slipped past the door, thankful to find it empty except for a few lockers and a filthy urinal. You opened each one until you found the jacket and shirt Ben had left the cabin with, rummaging through his pockets until you found his keys. Rushing back outside the door, you saw Ben doubled over and puking against the wall.

Taking his shirt, you cooed gently to him and wiped his mouth before draping the jacket over his broad shoulders. Leaning him against you, you continued down the narrow corridor until moonlight was visible in the distance. Fresh, cool air brushed your face once outside, but you had little time to savor it as you looked around and realized you were way down by a dock, the entrance to the club far up the hill.

Along with your car.

_Fuck_.

How the hell were you supposed to get your car down here without getting caught?

Looking to your left, you saw several vehicles parked together, heart leaping upon seeing Ben’s old beat-up truck. You dragged him to the passenger door and helped him inside as quickly and gently as you could. He groaned and protested, but you guided him to the seat, making a mental note to check for cracked ribs once at a safe distance away. Hoping in the driver’s seat, you adjusted the chair to be able to reach the pedals before starting the roaring beast.

You backed up and peeled out just as two security guards emerged from the corridor, shaking their fists and cursing in the swirl of dust you left behind.

~~~

_That’s a tort._

_Oh, and that’s a tort too, don’t forget about that one._

You couldn’t help counting the number of crimes you had just committed as you sped down the road. You knew, however, that you were in no danger of police apprehension. It was an illegal underground fight club and bar after all. They were in no position to get legal enforcement involved.

Kaydel was probably going be pissed that you couldn’t go back there though…

After putting a safe distance been you and Coruscant, you pulled into the parking lot of a highway diner. Ben was passing in and out of consciousness, mumbling things here and there unintelligibly. You got out and walked around to his door, opening it and beginning your amateur inspection. You were by no means a medical professional, but you knew enough having grown up in a family of doctors as the legal black sheep.

Thankfully, his ribs seemed to be fine, but definitely tender. He winced in pain as you ran a hand over his clavicle much to your panic. Inspecting it more carefully, you noticed another dried cut inside the cup between the bone and the thick muscle of his neck. You sighed in relief it wasn’t broken.

You tried to look at his face more, though to his displeasure. He whined like a child as you tried to move back his hair and inspect his wounds thoroughly. You sighed again and realized you were going to have to wait until he sobered up to do much good. Searching through the backseat, you found an ancient medical kit covered in rust. Popping out some pain relievers, you forced him to swallow the pills with the remnants of an old water bottle tossed under his seat.

He would thank you later.

You used the rest of the water to wet his shirt and wipe the blood of your face before wrapping him in a blanket and locking him in the truck. You made your way inside the diner and got a bag of ice from the kind waitress who looked like she had worked too many shifts in a row. You left after thanking her, climbing once again into the car and wrestling with Ben (which was much easier in his current state) to get the bag of ice on his jaw. He finally complied after you ran your hand through his hair and murmured sweet nothings in his ear. Content he would live, you got back on the road and wearily drove back to Endor, trying to keep your eyes off the clock. As you were pulling into the city, you looked over and realized Ben was drunkenly smiling at you, swollen eyelids fluttering in exhaustion.

“I luf you,” he mumbled softly before falling asleep against the foggy window.

~~~

You awoke with a start the next morning, curled uncomfortably in the chair next to the fireplace. You had somehow managed to get Ben on the couch before you collapsed in exhaustion, muscles on fire from all the exertion. You had watched Ben until you fell asleep, terrified you had missed something in your sub-par diagnosis of “kicked-ass.”

Ben was sitting on the edge of the couch, his head resting in his hands. The unused puke bucket you’d set out was tossed aside, along with the blankets you had draped over him. You shifted some to let him know you were awake, but he didn’t move. You cleared you throat before speaking cheerily, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes in an attempt to keep the mood light.

“Well,” you began after a moment, “I’ve got quite the story for you–“

“I remember all of it.”

His voice was the smallest you ever heard from him, thick with an emotion you couldn’t quite pinpoint. You noticed he had showered and changed clothes, the blood scrubbed clean from his body. As your worried eyes wandered his body, they noticed moisture running from his face-buried hands, down the length of his forearms.

“Ben?” you asked softly, shifting to move towards him on the couch.

Your eyes began to brim with tears when you moved close enough to hear his quite sniffling. Hesitating only a moment, you wrapped your arms around his large frame, not quite able to pull him completely into your chest. But that didn’t stop you from trying. You buried your face into his shoulder, holding him as he shuddered and sobbed silently.

You sat weeping on the couch with him for a longtime.

The sun was beginning to rise over the mountain and the treetops, light beams peeking into the room and filling the chilly space with warmth. Birds sang in the distance as they answered one another’s calls with sweet melodies. You hummed along with them and rocked your bodies gently, closing your eyes as the sun warmed your cheeks.

“It’s going to be okay Ben, I promise,” you whispered softly into his skin.

There would always be time for explanations later.

But right now, the broken man in yours arms needed nothing more than a hot meal and your gentle soul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates my dear readers. School is kicking my ass and I have been distracted by a new, beautiful woman in my life. This chapter is short, but will hopefully satiate you as I catch up on everything. Enjoy!

The hum of your phone on the coffee table roused you gently from your sleep. Eyes blinking lazily, you looked up to see Ben still fast asleep beneath you, soft snores rumbling from his broad chest. Ignoring the insistent vibrations of the intruding call, you shifted slightly on the couch so that you could better see Ben’s face. Your lips fell into a frown when you realized how red and puffy his eyes were from crying. The collar of his shirt was clinging to his neck with the moisture of the sorrow that you hadn’t been able to kiss away.

Pursing you lips before licking the dryness away, you leaned over to snatch your phone as it began buzzing anew with agitation. It was Mayor Organa’s office calling, but your thumb hovered in uncertainty over the green icon.

_What am I doing?_

The sudden reality of the present moment caught you off guard and shifted the room. Mayor Organa’s son was laying beneath you, sleeping and vulnerable in a way you could not have anticipated. He was an angry and broken man, with a mother whose passion was blinding her from so much. Your heart was beginning to wage war, taking up arms against your ethical calling and self-preservationist mind. You had known this was unprofessional from the start, and apparently your groin had a separate agenda than your heart and brain.

And yet, something still felt wrong. All of this felt…vexingly opaque.

It was as if a thin gossamered veil was in front of your face, the outline of the other side nearly materialized but indistinguishable and vague. How did you know if the slumbering man beneath you wasn’t using you for the case and for Snoke Enterprises benefit? How did you know if you were really fighting for the “good guys?” Had you allowed your sentiment and compassion to obscure your understanding of both sides?

Shifting slightly as to not wake Ben, you slid from his body and off the couch, grabbing your e-cigarette and phone before padding towards the kitchen’s back door. Once outside, the crisp air brushed the loose tendrils of your hair but served to only stir the discomfort in your chest. You were hungrily craving answers that neither stubborn side was giving you.

Wandering towards the grove of trees you listened to the rustle of the changing leaves, their bleeding colors marking the change of the season. As you pulled in a lungful of smoke, you heard the bugle of an elk in the distance, low and breathy as it called yearningly for a mate. Your phone again buzzed in your pocket and you had the sudden urge to chuck it across the meadow. Rationality won as you checked the screen again to see an unknown string of numbers. As if on auto-pilot, you answered without hesitation.

“Hello?”

The voice that answered on the other side sent fear to your bones.

“This is the girl I’ve heard so much about, I presume?”

“Who is this?” you demanded back, voice low and defensive.

A deep, commanding chuckle responded.

“You may call me Snoke my dear,” the very wind seemed to suspend, a hushed quiet settling around you like death’s caress as he continued, “I would very much like to meet face to face. Your reputation proceeds you.”

Your brows furrowed as you attempted to find your voice, adrenaline shooting down your spine in unpleasant surges.

“We both know that is a conflict of interest Mr. Snoke. You may contact me through your attorney Ms. Phasma-“

“Hush now dear, don’t be so loud,” he tsked as if scolding a child, “You wouldn’t want to wake your sleeping lover, now would you?”

Whisking around violently, you scanned the area with wide eyes, nostrils flared and heart racing.

“I’m at my cabin,” you lied smoothly, carefully walking farther away from the house and deeper into the thick forest.

A malicious chuckle filled your ears.

“Don’t play stupid with me, girl. I am very aware of your little seduction game with Ben Solo. I don’t think anyone involved in this little spat would be pleased to hear about your indecent behavior. Least of all your employer.”

You opened and closed you mouth a few times, feeling as though you had been slapped in the face. The moment stretched until the threatening chuckle came again.

“That’s what I thought. Now, if you would like to save both your own neck and Ben’s,” your jaw clenched so hard your teeth clattered, “you will meet with me tomorrow. Alone. You will be sent the details.”

Your voice came out in a dry croak once you found it.

“H-how do I know this isn’t a trap? Why should I trust you?”

A pause, and then a change in tone that caused his growled response to make up your mind on the spot.

“Do you really have a choice?”

The call ended, and you were left staring stupidly at your phone, the weight of your decisions resting fully on your shoulders.


End file.
